WWE NXT Results: December 28, 2010
We are live on tape from the internet and your announcers are Todd ‘I miss working Smackdown’ Grisham and Josh ‘I am the Michael Cole of NXT’ Mathews. Your host is Matt ‘The Ken Ober of the WWE’ Striker. Match Number One Johnny Curtis with R Truth versus Dolph Ziggler with Jacob Novak and Vickie Guerrero They lock up and Ziggler backs Curtis into the corner and Curtis pushes Ziggler away. They lock up again and Ziggler backs Curtis into the corner and then he punches and kicks him instead of a clean break and the referee pulls Ziggler away. Ziggler with a snap mare and reverse chin lock on Curtis. Curtis punches him and then Curtis goes into the ropes awkwardly. Ziggler yells at Novak who is getting too close to Vickie. Ziggler chokes Curtis in the corner. Ziggler with an Irish whip but Curtis with a forearm out of the corner and European uppercuts. Ziggler avoids a suplex and he kicks Curtis in the knee. Ziggler punches Curtis and the referee warns him again. Ziggler continues to kick Curtis. Ziggler with a neck breaker and he gets another near fall. Ziggler with a reverse chin lock on Curtis. Curtis tries to get out of the hold but ZIggler with a knee and Irish whip. Ziggler misses a splash into the corner when Curtis moves out of the way. Curtis with a European uppercut or two followed by a discus clothesline. Curtis sends Ziggler into the air and he lands chest first on the mat. Curtis goes up top for the leg drop but he over shoots Ziggler and Dolph with the Zig Zag and he gets the three count. 'Winner: Dolph Ziggler ' We go to commercial. Match Number Two Derrick Bateman with Kofi Kingston versus Conor O’Brian with Alberto Del Rio Bateman tries for the leg but O’Brian moves out of the way. Batmena with a single leg take down and a knee bar but O’Brian gets to the ropes. Bateman with kicks to the leg. O’Brian with a single arm DDT and then he punches Bateman. O’Brian sends Bateman into the turnbuckles and then punhes him in the head. O’Brian wraps the arm in the ropes and the referee warns O’Brian. O’Brian with a top wrist lock on Bateman and then he takes Bateman to the mat and gets a near fall. O’Brian works on the wrist but Bateman with a bridge and kick to get out of the hold. Bateman with punches to O’Brian and O’Brian goes down. Bateman with a running clothesline into the corner followed by another Irish whip and a running drop kick into the corner. Bateman with a flying clothesline and he gets a near fall. Bateman with a back kick and a swinging neck breaker for a near fall. O’Brian drops Bateman’s arm on the top rope and then O’Brian with a full nelson slam for the three count. 'Winner: Conor O’Brian ' Ricardo Rodriguez makes the announcement of O’Brian’s victory. We go to the back and Ted and Maryse are arguing again. Ted wants to know what Maryse spent $20,000 on. Brodus Clay enters and he thanks Ted for being everything that he wants. He has the money, the fame, and the girls. Ted thinks that Brodus is patronizing him. Ted tells Brodus to get a pen and paper and take notes on how to get it done in the ring since Brodus couldn’t do it last week. Brodus leaves and Ted tells Maryse that she needs to go to Shopaholics Anonymous. We go to commercial. We are back and the rookies are on the stage. Matt reminds us that winning NXT will get you a title match. We are reminded that the voting starts tomorrow at Noon Eastern to see who will be eliminated next week. It is time for the Derrick Bateman has 3 points. Johnny Curtis has 2 points. Byron Saxton and Jacob Novak have 1 point. This week’s challenge is the Power of the Punch Challenge. The winner gets 2 Immunity Points. If someone can beat 896, you will get an extra immunity point. Derrick Bateman goes first and his total is 750. Johnny Curtis goes next and his total is 814. Derrick goes to the back since he can’t win. Byron Saxton is next and his total is 625. Saxton gets sent to the back so he can lubricate himself a little more. Conor O’Brian is next and he makes a cheese reference because he is a rat person. O’Brian with a 531 and Del Rio is insulted. Ziggler tells Jacob Novak to remove the jacket before he punches. Novak’s total is 721 and Ziggler suggests that he should have kept the jacket on. Brodus Clay is the last man to try to beat Curtis and his total is 636. Johnny Curtis now has 2 more immunity points and has four total points. We go to commercial. Match Number Three Byron Saxton with Chris Masters versus Ted DiBiase with Maryse and Brodus Clay '' They circle each other before locking up and DiBiase with a take down. They lock up again and Saxton with an arm drag take down and another arm drag to DiBiase and Ted gets frustrated. They lock up again and Ted backs Byron into the corner and the referee warns him. Ted with kicks in the corner and the referee pulls him out before getting to five. Ted punches Byron but Saxton with a kick and bulldog for a near fall. Ted backs into the corner but misses a splash into the corner. Ted with a drop kick to Bryson and Ted gets a near fall. Ted with boots to the upper chest. Ted tells Brodus this is how it is done and he puts Saxton in a reverse chin lock and he applies extra pressure. Saxton with punches but DiBiase with the short clothesline and he gets another near fall. Ted with knee drops and a fist drop for a near fall. Ted returns to the chin lock and he adds an arm bar. Saxton gets to his feet and Saxton punchers Ted. Saxton with a sunset flip for a near fall. Ted with a clothesline and he punches Saxton as the referee warns him again. Masters has something to say to Ted before Ted returns to his opponent. Ted with a punch to Saxton and then he acts like he has everything under control. Ted with a punch and then he chokes Saxton in the ropes in front of Clay. Ted with kicks to Saxton and Saxton goes to the apron. Ted with a stunner onto the top rope and Saxton goes to the floor. Masters tells Clay to stay away from Saxton but when Masters turns away, Clay with a shoulder tackle and since the referee saw it, he calls for the bell. '''Winner: Byron Saxton by disqualification ' After the match, Ted yells at Brodus in the ring and Brodus says that he was trying to help. Maryse call Brodus idiot and Ted tells Maryse to slap Brodus and she does it. Brodus stares at Ted and then Ted and Maryse leave the ring. We go to commercial. We are back and Did You Know that Raw versus Smackdown has sold a lot of games. Time for the Raw Rebound. We are back and Josh talks about next week’s Raw and what is going to happen with Cena and Nexus. Johnny Curtis is in the locker room and R Truth enters. He says that how many you win does not define your character. Curtis says that Truth hasn’t been here the last few weeks, and if Truth was here, he could have gotten the victory. Truth throws out an analogy that neither understands. Curtis says that he has to go. We go to commercial and it is time for the NXT Rookie Talent Show. We are back and we go to the ring for the Talent Competition. Matt reminds the rookies that one man will be eliminated next week. Johnny Curtis is now in the lead with 4 immunity points. Derrick Bateman is first and his talent is poetry. He wrote it while waiting in the airport. He calls his Haiku ‘Cheap Pop’. Mick Foley would be proud. Johnny Curtis is next and his talent is dancing. Johnny gets a ribbon and he does his best rhythmic gymnastics routine. Byron Saxton is next and he says that he would like to read a fairy tale for the fans. It is about a rookie and warm apple cider. Conor O’Brian is next and his talent is telling jokes. Matt wonders if Brodus could just destroy everyone. Jacob Novak says that his talent is looking good. He sits on a chair and poses for the WWE Universe. The final rookie is Brodus Clay and his talent is telling a story about making anyone look ‘hood cool’. Michael Cole comes out and he interrupts things. He says that he had to ruin his holiday week by coming to this dump of a city and then he had to sit in the locker room and see this. Cole says that things hasn’t changed since he left and he says that this show still stinks. Cole tells all of the rookies that they stink too. He came out for his good friend Brodus Clay. Clay gives Cole a beanie to wear and he tells Cole how to hold a mic and then he mocks Jim Ross and Kaval. It is time to find out the winner of the challenge and it is Johnny Curtis. Johnny puts his ribbon in Clay’s face and Clay attacks Curtis. Clay takes care of Novak and O’Brian. Clay picks up Saxton and hits an overhead exploder suplex. Clay sends Curtis over the announce table before returning to the ring. We go to credits. Category:WWE NXT